DESTINED
by SeLPattz
Summary: No importa cuántas guerras estallen, cuantos países mueran ni cuantos nuevos nazcan, ellos estaban destinados a estar juntos sin importar que o quien y nada jamás los separaría


**DESTINED**

En un futuro no muy lejano la Tercera Guerra Mundial ha estallado, en este momento Italia y Alemania se encuentran hablando en el patio del hogar de Japón quien en estos momentos se encuentra muy grave, debatiéndose entre la vida y la muerte, y es que su orgullo lo llevo a atacar solo al enemigo (además de los celos y la pasión).

-Japón está destrozado…- susurro Veneciano mirando el suelo- él de verdad amaba a Inglaterra

-Sé que es doloroso- contesto Alemania- pero el debió entender la decisión de Arthur, además de que no tenía que haber iniciado una guerra mundial solo porque este eligió a Estados Unidos como pareja en lugar de a él

-Ve~ tu nunca me vas a dejar verdad, Alemania?- cuestiono el castaño abrazándose a su pecho

Pero el rubio no contesto como esperaba, se quedó callado y sin responder al gesto de cariño, no se movió ni un solo centímetro, pues sabía lo que debía de hacer a continuación para mantenerle a salvo, tal y como lo había hecho hace tanto tiempo… Estaban en guerra y era mejor que se alejara del italiano, debía de abandonarle y era demasiado doloroso, ya le había abandonado una vez pero con la promesa de volver por él si le esperaba… Ahora Ludwig tenía que romper su promesa, aunque el joven castaño nunca se daría cuenta ya que había vuelto como otra persona, era un punto que tenía que ocupar a su favor, si había logrado alejarse del amor de su vida siendo solo un niño, ahora lo manejaría mejor…

-Debo irme Italia- susurro deshaciendo el abrazo y alejándolo de él

-Ok, pero no tardes~ ve~- le contesto inocentemente

-No, Italia… no voy a volver

-Qué? P-por qué?

-La alianza entre nosotros termino hace muchos año y ahora debemos ver por el bien de nuestras naciones en estos tiempos de guerra… tu representas un punto débil

-P-pero… Alemani-iaaa- dijo conteniendo sus lágrimas

-Lo siento Italia, lo nuestro fue bueno mientras duro…

-No!- aferrándose al rubio- TI AMO! LUDWIG TI AMO! No me dejes ~ve~

El ojiazul solo lo hizo a un lado y le dio la espalda para retirarse pues si se quedaba más tiempo su determinación flaquearía

-Veneciano…- susurro muy bajito, solo para el mismo mientras caminaba- ICH LIEBE DICH…

-ALEMANIA!- grito el menor llorando desesperadamente- Alemania! Per favore! Ludwig!- siguió gritando desgarrándole el alma al otro- SACRO!

-Como me llamaste?- pregunto dando la vuelta lentamente después de haber parado en seco

-Sacro!- corrió hacia él y callo de rodillas a sus pies-No puedes… d-dejarme… de nuevo…. No de… nuevo ~ve~ - y sin más el castaño perdió el conocimiento

Media hora después en una de las habitaciones de la casa de Japón, Veneciano fue despertando poco a poco…

-A… ale…. ALEMANIA!- grito sentándose frenéticamente en busca del rubio

-Aquí estoy

-Creí que… tú… tú dijiste- sollozo

-Por qué me llamaste Sacro? Fue acaso por Sacro Imperio Romano?

\- Si… ~ve~… yo, cuando estoy contigo siento que estoy con él- susurro- pero sé que estoy con Alemania..

-Entonces por eso fuiste mi pareja- le interrogo- solo porque te lo recuerdo a él?

-NO! YO AMO A ALEMANIA!- declaro abrazándose de nuevo a su fornido pecho- no me dejes!

-No Ita-chan… no te dejare de nuevo

-Como… ~ve~ como me llamaste?- dijo mirando fijamente a los ojos azul océano

-Prometí que volvería por ti… y aquí estoy- sonrió haciendo que aquel aire infantil volviera a su rostro

-Sacro…. De… de verdad eres tú?

-Ahora me llamo Alemania… lo siento, pero tenía que protegerte y era la única forma Ita-chan- acaricio su rostro lentamente con muchísima ternura

-Lo sabía ~ve~- susurro abrazándolo efusivamente

-Ich liebe dich- susurro el rubio contra los labios del castaño

-Ti amo- contesto besando al único amor de su vida

No importa cuántas guerras estallen, cuantos países mueran ni cuantos nuevos nazcan, ellos estaban destinados a estar juntos sin importar que o quien y nada jamás los separaría


End file.
